


【真幸切幸】惊鸿

by Moowan



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moowan/pseuds/Moowan
Summary: *感情纠葛*有暴力情节*重要角色死亡*BE
Relationships: Kirihara Akaya/Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

“站住！别跑！”  
入夜后的花街上一前一后两个人在人群你追我赶，先前的那个找了个挂了彩绸的大门趁着老鸨和姑娘小倌逮人拉客直接钻了进去，等反应过来正好第二个人又要闯门直接把人死死地围在了门口。  
被围的人正是追刺客一路从宫门追到此处的将军真田弦一郎。  
然而等他摆脱了老鸨和护院的纠缠追去后院人早就没影了。他暗骂了一句“废物”，这么重要的刺客自己亲自来跟居然跟丢了。正当他懊恼地要离开时，忽然听见院子深处传来难听的叫骂声，和抽打什么东西的声音。  
他觉得蹊跷，循着声音走近，在一道虚掩的柴门后惊见一个肥硕的妇人正挥舞着鞭子抽向角落里的身影，便抽便骂道：“叫你不知好歹！沦落到这种地方还装什么清高！敢咬客人的舌头，看我不打死你！打死你！”说着便又有“啪啪”两道鞭子落在他身上。  
奇怪的是蜷缩着的人竟是一声不吭，寻常人挨上这样一鞭子就算再有骨气也至少要留下一声闷哼，莫不是真被打死了？！  
真田想也没想推开门怒喝道：“住手！光天化日你胆敢将人虐待致死？！”  
壮妇打量着他叉腰道：“你是什么人在这儿狗拿耗子？我教训自己家养的小畜生，关你什么事？再多管闲事连你一起打！”  
“你敢！这是人，不是畜生！”真田一把夺过肥婆手里的鞭子扔在地上，他力气大，这一拽险些把人都拽倒。  
对方见来者不善，不敢再叫嚷着动手，退着出了柴房便大声呼叫起护院。  
真田得了机会看向地上躺的人，背上的衣服已经被抽烂了，哪怕在昏暗的月光下都能看见道道血痕，他见对方身量不像是个女子，直接跪在地上将人扶起来问：“你怎么样了？”  
怀里的人才遭受这样一通非人的虐待浑身都在发抖，他慢慢抬起头，露出一张挂满泪痕的俊秀娟美的小脸。脸上倒是干净，大约是那打人的还想着让他接客，所以那些狠厉的鞭子都落在了后背。  
真田心间一颤，关切地又问了一遍：“你怎么样？怎么挨打都不喊出声？”  
不问还好，一问怀里的人就那么望着他，喉间发出呜呜的声音。  
真田便意识到了，对方不喊叫只是因为他是个哑巴，这么好看的人竟是个哑巴。  
他才冒出这个念头便在心里默默扇了自己一嘴巴，这种时候怎么会有生出这样的想法。  
“你……你是这里的伎子？”  
真田问的委婉，怀里的人却是不摇头否认也不点头确认，只是咬着下唇攥紧自己的领口，望着真田簌簌流泪。他虽然无法言语，可那双紫色的眼睛好像会说话，仅仅是含着泪望着真田，真田那颗素来只装得下刀枪的心也要被望化了。  
见他的反应再联想刚刚那壮妇的叫骂顿时明白过来，怀里的人是不愿做娼伎才会遭此毒手，不免更加心疼，正想着如何帮他脱离困境，那壮妇和她喊的护院便簇拥着本该在前院揽客的老鸨朝这边走过来。  
老鸨扭动着肥硕的腰肢，手里摇着比脸小上好几圈的团扇抑扬顿挫道：“我当军爷闯进来是有什么正经事呢？原来是奔着后院来的。”  
真田起身把人护在身后道：“我的确是追刺客追到此处，不料正撞上你们逼良为娼，我若不及时喝止，他就叫你们打死了。”  
老鸨发出一串拐了弯的笑声，“进了我们这地方哪还有‘良’？卖身契都签了，吃我的和我的，还不给我接客赚钱，抽上这几鞭子是让他学乖点。”  
“就算有卖身契，也容不得你们这样伤人。”真田上前一步道，“我今天要把人带走，让开。”  
老鸨非但不让，反而将去路挡得更死，“军爷这是要明目张胆地抢人了？”  
真田冷着脸道：“刺客在你的楼里失去踪迹，我还没追究你包庇刺客的罪责。”  
老鸨又是一阵阴阳怪气，“哟哟哟，军爷这是吓唬谁呢？我们这地方连当今小王爷来都要客客气气提前招呼，军爷如此蛮横，我看抓人是假，仗着军威来白嫖才是真吧？”  
真田这辈子还是第一次进这种地方，对方一同胡搅蛮缠下被噎得语滞，反倒像是理亏了。他摸遍全身，从怀里摸出一块碎银子丢过去，“买他一夜，够了吗？！”  
老鸨见了钱立刻眉开眼笑，“够了够了，军爷早这么爽快，不就没这一出了吗？不过我得提醒一句，别看这小贱人现在一副惹人疼的柔弱样，等到了床上烈得很，军爷可要小心自己的舌头，还有这儿——”老鸨手里团扇往下摇摇，正拍在两腿之间的位置，她见真田反应刚直又忍不住咯咯笑了几声，对身边的人道：“去给军爷开间房。”

真田横抱着人进了屋，直到把人放在床上，那张俊秀的小脸仍是一副惊恐不安的模样。  
真田退开几步道：“你别怕，我不碰你。就是怕他们再为难你，只好出此下策。”  
说不出话的人瞧他的确没有和其他客人那样要逼迫自己的样子，紫色的眸子里渐渐少了戒备。  
“只是你身上的伤若是不处理恐怕是要恶化，到时候要是严重了伤及性命就不好了。但我出来的太急身上没带药……”真田思虑片刻道：“要不然我先叫人打些水来给你擦擦？”  
床上的人望着他，犹豫了半会儿怯怯地点了点头。  
真田开门叫人去打些干净的水，回来陷入了沉默。他本不是善言谈的人，对方也不会说话，这等水的时间里便显得十分尴尬，他只好坐在床边的凳子上搭起话来。  
“我叫真田弦一郎，你叫什么名字？”  
安安静静的人拉起他的手，在掌心上一笔一划地写了四个字，“幸村精市”。  
“看这名字文雅得很，你怎么会沦落到这种地方？”  
幸村俊秀的眉眼落下来，又写下四个字“家道中落”。  
真田不免一声叹息，皇城里的争斗总要牵扯到许多无辜的人，偌大一个京城这样的事恐怕每天都在上演。  
说话的功夫水送来了，真田去端了水重新坐回床边道：“你得脱了衣裳趴在床上……”  
幸村顿时露出一丝无声的窘迫，纤长的手指慢慢摸上衣服的系带。出于礼节真田错开了视线，但余光仍然瞧见衣服一层层被剥下，露出了玉雕似的肩膀。幸村趴在床上，袒露着正片后背，原本白嫩的肌肤衬得一道道交错的鞭痕更加狰狞。  
真田拧干布巾攥在手里，另一只手放到幸村枕边，“要是疼你就抓我。”  
幸村把手放上来，布巾才碰到伤口边缘，他就全身一颤攥住了真田的手，才舒展开的眉头又蹙了起来。  
真田连忙把手拿开，“我、我轻些……”然后重新沾着水擦拭起血污。  
幸村紧紧攥住真田的手，全身都在小幅度地抖着，真田知道他在忍着疼，可就算他张开嘴，眼泪也是无声地落下来。  
真田看得心疼，边擦边朝伤口轻轻吹着气好让疼痛缓解些，然而对于幸村来说仍像是在经受一场刑法，伤口全部清理完时他已经全身脱了力，脸色唇色煞白地伏在软枕上。真田的手已经被攥得快要失去知觉，幸村的手仍然搭在他的手心里没有要挪开的意思。真田不好抽手，便保持着这样的姿势坐在床边没有动，他见被子还算干净，一手抖开轻轻搭在了幸村身上。  
“我明日会带些药来，那些都是极好的伤药，只要敷上不出三天就能结疤，再等上半个月便能痊愈了。”  
幸村有些费力地朝外侧过身来，两眼好似带着意外的神色望向真田。  
“不早了，安心睡吧，我就在这守着，不会碰你的。”  
幸村抿着唇微微一笑阖眼睡去，恍然间真田宛如置身花海沐浴朝阳。


	2. Chapter 2

真田忙完了搁置一天的公务，去取了药来才是下午，整条街都还没迎客。他送药心切，挥起铁拳顿时凿得整个门框都在咣咣作响。  
过了会儿门里面的叫骂声越来越近，“敲什么敲什么，急着投胎呢？”老鸨卸了门闩把门打开一条缝，满脸不耐烦道：“军爷您这是怎么个意思？”  
真田说着“我来送药”就要挤进门。  
老鸨提起胳膊指了指门外，“我说军爷，您看看这一条街上哪家这个时候接客的？”  
“我说了我来送药！”真田说完就硬要往里闯。  
老鸨肥硕的身子往前一站堵住门口，伸出手来。  
真田知道她的意思，摸出银子扔给她。  
老鸨一步没动，还是那个姿势。  
真田咬着牙又从怀里摸出一块大的，幸好他回家取药又顺手掖了些散碎银两以备不时之需，“够了吗？”  
老鸨的眼睛瞬间亮了，收下银子勉勉强强让开路，“上去吧，还是昨儿那间屋子。”说完又小声念叨道：“那灾星居然真的能给老娘赚钱……”  
真田根本没功夫再听她废话，三两步便上了楼。  
幸村换了件干净的衣服开了门，看见来人病恹恹的脸上瞬间升起惊讶的喜色。  
真田连忙解释道：“我说了今天来给你送药，怕耽搁了不好。”  
幸村把人迎进门，低头抿唇的样子好像是在笑。他的动作仍是很吃力，想必是开门的动作牵动了后背的伤。  
真田想了想道：“你还是去床上趴好，我把药给你敷上。”  
此时天光正亮，就这样脱去衣裳对于幸村来说更加难为情，坐到床边，手指缠在衣带上半天没有动手。  
真田见他踟蹰，视线飘向窗子猛然惊觉，“啊…我去关上。”  
然而这间屋子临界又是阳面，就算关上窗子屋里仍是大亮。  
真田关完窗子转过身，幸村已经扯开了衣带，纱质的衣裳轻轻地从肩头滑下来。幸村的身子当真是玉琢的一般，胸前那两处就像是两朵娇艳的桃花。  
真田呼吸一滞，连忙错开视线，“你…你快趴好。”  
他心慌意乱地上好药，把药瓶搁在床头的矮桌上，道：“这药以后每日敷一次，至少要敷上三天，一日都不能少。”  
见他竟是要走，幸村不顾伤势挣扎地爬起来一把抓住真田的腕子，因为忍着痛而泪盈盈的眸子带着询问，是想问他：你这样就走了？  
真田被这一握弄得不知所措，慌慌张张地用另一只手拾起衣服给幸村披上。  
他本想着今日把药送到便走，以后应是也不会再来了，可是见了人便忍不住地想还是自己帮他把药敷好才安心，然而眼下被幸村这样望着，忍不住得寸进尺地想，今晚就留下吧。  
这个念想一动就再也控制不住，他不断给自己找理由又去了两天。眼见着幸村背上的伤渐渐好起来，人也不再满面愁容，真田却是越来越煎熬。他想着过了今夜就算不舍也要彻底断了这不该有的心思，一来他身为朝中清流重臣，流连青楼本就不该，二来，那老鸨见幸村能赚钱要价一日比一日高，他那些积蓄哪里禁得住这样的挥霍……  
可是幸村不知他的想法，只是越发和他亲近，今日上过药便拉着他的手在掌心一笔一画写道：“只有你真心待我好。”  
看着幸村腼腆地垂首微笑，真田心头一阵刺痛，不敢再回视。  
自己明天便不会来了，这样的话要如何说出口？再一想，倘若自己真的不再来，那老鸨岂不是又要逼迫他去伺候人？依着幸村的性子，必是要咬人舌头抵死不从，这样的话怕不是又要挨打？倘若自己不再来，又有谁会护着他？  
思来想去，真田心里百般折磨。正巧幸村凑到面前，带着询问的目光望向他。  
真田不说话，那视线就越来越不确定，像是发觉那真心不过是自己的一场错觉，幸村眉心颤了颤，小心翼翼地收回了钻到真田手心里的手。  
“幸村！”真田一把捉住发凉的指尖，他最是不忍见幸村露出这样的表情，因为那双沁着水光的眼睛好像会说话，只是就这样凝望着自己，就道尽了失落和无助。  
“……我会给你赎身的！”真田霍然起身，“我现在就回去拿银子！”  
真田说完便直接出了房门，然而当他头脑发热地找到老鸨询价，当即被泼了一头冷水。  
“一千两，一文可都不许少。”老鸨摇着扇子笑道，“看军爷的打扮想必平日不少捞银子，区区一千两还是拿得出的吧？”  
真田一口气憋在了胸腔，他的俸禄并不少，可平日总接济家中困难的同僚，让他一下拿出一千两实在不易，然而为幸村赎身又不是市场买菜，哪有砍价还价的道理，一时间竟觉得挫败异常。  
“我去取银子，在我回来之前你们不准亏待他。”真田板着脸道，幸好他这副气势还算唬人，老鸨满脸陪笑着一口应下，还在他迈出大门的时候大声叫道：“军爷取了银子早些回来。”  
他垂着头走到街上，一时间全然失了主意。满口答应幸村为他赎身，可现在又要到哪里弄那么多钱？正当他懊恼自己平时怎么就没想过给孤家寡人的自己留些家底，忽然听到有个声音叫他。一抬头，竟是自己的副手柳莲二。  
柳拨开人群快步走过来，拧着眉道：“这几日总看不见你人，我和赤也四处都找遍了，要不是他提议到这来找你，我真想不到你居然真的会来这种地方。”  
“我…”真田来不及解释几日前的变故，甚至都没顾得上询问为什么自己的门生会有这样的提议便急着道：“莲二，你带钱了吗？”  
柳解下钱袋古怪地看着他，“要钱做什么？”  
真田道：“我要给一个人赎身。”  
柳连忙把手中钱袋收回，向来稳重淡定的人诧异道：“弦一郎，你疯了？”他打量着眼前的人一指大门道：“你知不知道这是什么地方？青楼暗门最是鱼龙混杂，里面各方细作探子数不胜数，现在朝中局势这么乱，多少人想把你从禁军统领的位子上拉下来，你倒好……”  
“莲二——”真田忍不住打断同僚的警告，“他就是个普通人，连话都说不了，他是个哑巴……”他说着眼前又浮现出幸村被鞭子抽的浑身是伤，却连哭都哭不出声的样子。忍不住往楼上望去，没想到幸村就站在床边注视着自己。  
柳叹了口气，问：“要多少钱？”  
“一千两。”真田转回头来答道。  
柳听了脑子嗡的一声，旁边又忽然来了一群人，为首的是个穿着华贵的美妇人，后面跟着一群家丁，在门口叫嚷着大约是来抓自己丈夫回家。他被吵得头疼，也不愿在是非之地再和同僚继续分辨下去，只想先把人劝回去再做打算，便道：“一千两不是个小数目，筹钱也至少需要些时日，不如先回去。”  
见真田驻足不走，柳干脆拉起他的胳膊，“走吧。”  
柳虽然看着瘦弱，手劲却是一分不减，真田被拉出去几步又回头望去，窗前已经没有人了。


	3. Chapter 3

“你怎么会到这种地方来？”两人走出一段路柳开口问。  
真田讲了那日自己追一名刺客，从宫门一路追到那座青楼后院的经过。  
柳又追问：“后来那刺客找到没有？”  
真田摇摇头。  
柳“唉”了一声道：“现在陛下病重，皇后把持朝政，宫中看似风平浪静，实际上底下的暗流不知有多少。听说皇后前脚刚塞了几个母家哥哥担任要职，宗室这边也接连提拔了几位‘自己人’到军中。不过说是宗室，我查了查履历，有几个人都是出自丸井小王爷这位异姓王的府上。”他说完见真田眼神游移，便叫道：“弦一郎？你在听吗？”  
真田回神道：“嗯…不管各方怎么闹，都与我们无关。禁军是效命于陛下，只需做好自己的事。”  
“就是因为如此，才更应该谨言慎行，我也需得提醒赤也……”柳说着话发现真田又在走神，好像意识到了什么突然停下步子。  
他从方才最后扭头时那一眼就觉得不对劲。幸村是何时关上窗子的？那时门口正有正房夫人来逮人闹事，他若是见了柳把自己扯走，该不会误以为自己也是这般明明有家室，却空口许下诺言辜负了他……  
真田越想越心慌，定要去把事情解释清楚，于是扭头便走。  
“弦一郎？”柳不明所以连忙跟上去。  
谁知两人才往后走了没几步，忽然听见有人指着远处的阁楼叫：“快看！有仙子！”  
两人随着众人的视线望去，惊见一道秀丽身影迎着风站在栏杆上，垂下的纱袖和衣摆被风卷到身后飘起，这身衣服这个人倘若不是真田所熟识，当真要以为是降临人间的月下仙子。  
只见那身影望着远方满目悲戚，像是哀极痛极，他抹去脸上的泪痕，突然从高阁纵身一跃，如惊鸿坠空——  
“幸村——！！！”真田声嘶力竭，朝着人群围上的方向狂奔而去。

这头围观的众人被眼前的景象吓呆了，突然一个身影从人群中冲出，三两步踏墙而上，将人从半空救下，横抱在怀轻巧落地。人群中顿时爆发出一阵叫好声。  
救人的少年一身干练劲装，听到有人给自己叫好得意地翘起嘴角，在看向怀里的人后顿时愣住。  
他从来没有见过这么好看的人，那双微红的眼睛就像是两颗沁在泉水里的琉璃。他的身子好轻，腰也好细……  
两人对视良久，怀里的人像是才缓过神来，从怀抱中挣脱，眉眼微蹙又见哀戚。  
“你有什么想不开要跳楼？”救他的少年问。  
他摇摇头，转身就要跑走。  
“你等等！”  
少年一把拉住他的腕子，这一拉让他露出了小臂，和上面才刚刚结痂的鞭痕。  
刚好妓院的老鸨闻声赶到，指着人便骂道：“你个小贱人，一天不给老娘惹事就一天不痛快？你说你是不是欠打？”  
少年怒道：“原来是因为你们欺负人，把他逼得跳楼自尽！”  
老鸨瞪眼道：“才走了个煞星，怎么又来个胡搅蛮缠的？！他要寻死关老娘什么事？我看是他做梦想给官老爷当正房夫人，结果被穷鬼骗了身子。”  
少年见救下的美人儿涨红了脸，眼泪在眼眶里打转也不开口反驳，以为是被老鸨说中了无可分辩，却不知他是哑巴，不论是辩解还是其他的话都无法说出口。  
然而少年凶气不减，攥着老鸨的领口恶狠狠道：“那也不是你打他的理由！”  
老鸨尖叫道：“打人啦！打人啦！”  
护院闻声赶来，少年把这肥硕的身躯往前一推，瞬间撞飞了为首的两人。  
少年怒道：“小爷不光打你，明天就叫人来拆了你这窑子！”  
老鸨惊惧地尖叫道：“你是什么人？小王爷罩着的地方你也敢拆？！”  
“告诉你，小爷是什么人——”少年说着亮出腰牌，然而还没举起来，就被从围观的人群中冲出来的人按了下去。  
“赤也——”按下他胳膊的人是柳。  
“老…老师……柳前辈……”方才还气焰十足的人顿时蔫了下去。  
真田顾不上后辈立刻冲到人面前，“幸村，你怎么样？！”  
幸村只是淡淡看了一眼柳，垂下头便转身离开了。  
“幸村！”这一眼真田更确定是对方误会了自己，然而不管他如何喊，人也没有再回头看他一眼。  
切原赤也不明就里地看看门内又看看真田，“你们认识？”  
真田不想再解释一遍，直接推开人群先一步离开了。  
“干什么啊我就问问……”切原又委屈又莫名其妙。  
柳看了眼被这小祖宗折腾的一地狼藉，朝老鸨点了个头忙把人拉走了。

回去的路上，柳问切原：“你怎么会在这儿？”  
切原还在刚才救了人没听到美人一句感谢还被真田瞪了的委屈里难以自拔，哼哼唧唧道：“还不是来找老师的，恰好遇到有人跳楼……”  
柳站住脚，拉着他道：“赤也，以后不准再这么生事了，除非有公务，这种地方也不准再来。”  
切原不满地叫道：“我是在打抱不平啊！你没见那小美人胳膊上都是伤，说不定身上的伤更多！都是那破窑子欺负人！”  
“赤也。”  
见柳板起脸，切原又蔫了下去，“你怎么也这么凶……”  
“赤也，现在朝中局势乱，各种人都在盯着真田、盯着你，就等着抓到把柄把你们置于死地。你这时候闹事，不是诚心往人手里送？”  
“老师是禁军统领就算了，怎么还有我的事？”  
“谁叫你是他的门生，还年纪轻轻就得陛下赏识、掌管城门防卫。”柳的话虽然有吓唬的成分，可确实是这么一回事，他说完又道：“你这脾气的确该收敛些。还有，最近不要和人走动得太勤了，任何人都是。”  
“知道啦知道啦……”切原踢着路上的小石子，心思早就飘远了。  
走到一半，切原忽然道：“啊！我饿了！柳前辈要不要一起去吃宵夜！”  
“已经这个时辰了，今天还有耽搁的公务。”柳果然摇了摇头。  
切原一呲牙，指着街角的馄饨摊，“那我自己去了！柳前辈明天见！”说完也不等柳答复就一溜烟跑走了。  
然而他跑过街角并没有在摊子前停留，而是朝着回来的方向又去了。

妓院门口，老鸨见了刚才那一番变故一下就知道了这小子是银样蜡枪头，于是这回连护院都没叫，瞥了切原一眼道：“又来干什么呀？”  
“找人。”切原想起刚才柳跟自己好像说了不要生事，语气也客气了许多，“刚才那人叫‘幸村’是吗？”  
老鸨摇摇扇子道：“不好意思啊，幸村不接客了。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为呀——”老鸨故意拉长了话音，“有人撂下话要给他赎身，甭管真的假的，老娘人美心善暂且给他留下一晚，明日若真能把银两奉上，那小哑巴他就领走了。”  
哑巴？ 原来他不会说话，怪不得只见他哭得伤心。 切原急忙问：“那我就见不着他了？！”  
老鸨笑道：“是呀，除非……那人不会再来，或者你比他更快。”  
“要多少？！”  
老鸨伸出两根手指头。  
“二百两？”  
“两千两。”  
切原霎时又怒发冲冠道：“别欺负小爷我不懂行情，这条街上最贵的花魁身价也不过两千五百两，他…他一个没什么名气的哑巴……”切原说一半卡了壳，虽然这老鸨显然是漫天要价，可自己这样说岂不是轻贱了幸村？  
老鸨笑笑，“没钱就算了，愣充大头的穷鬼老娘也见多了。”  
切原吞了下喉咙，“那我明天要是拿足了钱先到，你可不能反悔。”  
老鸨“咯咯”笑得像只母鸡，“赚银子的事怎么会反悔呢。”  
哪里能这么快弄到这么多钱？  
切原摸了摸自己身上本就不多的银钱想起个地方，抬脚就去了。  
背后老鸨摇摇扇子，有些疲乏地打了个哈欠，转头又开始了新一轮的揽客。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章推剧情

切原几乎没做犹豫就拐了个弯去了旁边的那条街，那里有京城最大的赌场。  
自从过了武试拜入真田门下，他就有些年头没有进过赌场的门了，不过这毕竟是从前谋生的手段之一，也不算太陌生。  
更重要的是，今天运气不错。  
他先是把兜里仅有的五十文钱赢成了五十两，又用这五十两赢了一百两。  
有了这一百两他就有了内场的门票，那里是他从来没进去过的地方，听说内场都是些游手好闲的达官显贵，随手拿出来的赌注就不止门票十倍的数。  
他深吸一口气去兑了筹码走进内场的大门口，护院上下打量了一下他，见衣裳的布料、靴子的样式的确不是下等人用得起的，这才抬手放行。  
切原进到内场才知道这里也是要分高低贵贱，最高等的座位在楼上，每个位置都是单独的隔间，其次的在自己身后的高台上，最差的就是眼下自己所站的斗场周围，鼻尖萦绕着若有若无却挥散不去的腥臭。  
斗场四周有几个门洞，拦有两道栅栏铁门，门内不时发出一两声凶狠的犬吠。见内场不是斗鸡是斗犬，切原心想简直天助我也，小时候他没少被人家的护院狗追咬得满条街跑，什么样狗下嘴狠、什么样的狗只是看着凶他最清楚不过。  
正当他琢磨的时候，斗场中心端上来一盆生肉，随后两个门洞传来铁链碰撞的声音，只见内道铁门缓缓升起，两只满眼幽光的凶兽淌着口水夺门而出，一只在门内静静注视，另一只则狂吠着几乎要撞开最外层的栅栏。  
斗犬亮相便到了下注的时候，切原看了看两边，把唯一的一枚筹码押给了不被看好的那只。  
而结果正如他所料，吠叫不断的狗多是虚张声势，不会叫的狗才是真正的危险，那只安静地蛰伏的狗缠斗许久后找准机会一口咬断了同类的喉咙。  
随着凶犬咽气，斗场四周哀嚎乍起，切原成了场内为数不多的赢家。  
“我赢了我赢了！给我兑银子！不，要银票！”切原冲过去抓住管事的人喊道。他指着成摞的筹码，一个、两个、三个……代表了一百两的筹码刚好有二十个，若都兑成银子他叫辆马车都不一定拉的走，给幸村赎身的事眼见就成了。  
谁知管事的瞥了他一眼，“小子，我怀疑你出千。”  
话音未落，满堂的输家瞬间配合着叫骂起来。切原傻了眼，怒道：“小爷我又不是狗！没亲自下场出什么千？！”  
围观众人见他拿自己和狗做比顿时哄堂大笑。  
管事的道：“我说的是你刚才在外场出千。进门时才区区五十文钱，不出千你怎么兑的这一百两的筹码？！”  
“小爷我有这个本事！你给不给钱？！””  
切原说着就动起手来，紧接着胳膊粗的棍子一下将他抡倒在地，几名强壮的护院瞬间将他死死压住。  
切原就像场中恶犬那样红了眼睛，咬着牙对抗着，“这是小爷我该得的，你这赌场还讲不讲规矩——”  
管事的一脚踩在他脸上，“规矩？今天就告诉你什么才是规矩。”  
“住手！”围观的人群外突然响起一个异族口音的喝声，众人回头下意识立刻让出一条道，只见一个肤色甚黑肌肉发达的光头男子走过来，一巴掌扇在管事的人脸上。那管事的被打得身子都歪了，蜡黄的脸皮当场留下一道巴掌印肿起老高。  
“小王爷也是赢家，你教训这小子莫不是做给小王爷看？”  
管事的当场两腿一软跪在地上，连连磕头道：“胡狼大人，小人万万没有这个意思……小王爷大人有大量，可千万不要误会了。”  
被叫做胡狼的异族汉子瞟了眼四周，押着切原的护院也纷纷撤了手。  
切原连忙爬起来掸掸身上的土，样子狼狈极了。  
胡狼掏出一块布巾让他擦擦脸，“没事吧？”问话的语气倒是温和。  
“没事。”切原接过问道：“你说的小王爷可是丸井小王爷？”  
胡狼干脆答道：“是。把脸擦干净，小王爷请你上楼一叙。”

切原满腹狐疑地走上楼，视野最好的隔间里，先映入眼帘的是满桌的糕点小吃，然后才是一张挂笑的娃娃脸，“切原小将军，眼光不错嘛。”  
切原尴尬地行了礼，“见过小王爷，多谢小王爷出手解围。”  
“别见外，坐。”丸井亲自拉开旁边的座位，见切原杵着那又笑道：“咱们年纪相仿，在宫里还一起打过马球，也算是熟识了，坐吧。”又转头对胡狼道：“去给切原小将军再端一份点心来。”  
胡狼点头退出隔间，切原不好磨小王爷的面子只好乖乖落座，却也不说话，是不知说什么，也不敢说什么。他在外面再轻狂，终归是懂尊卑规矩，这种时候还是不要乱开口的好。  
丸井捻起一颗棋子似的花糕放进嘴里，眼睛盯着场下新的一轮比赛，似是闲聊着问道：“我听说真田家风甚严，想必对待学生门徒也是严格。你不是他的门生吗，怎么敢来赌场？”  
切原心想：不光敢来赌场，我还敢去逛窑子呢。然而话到了嘴边却变成了：“我自己偷着来，想长长见识，老师要是知道非打断我的腿。”  
“玩这么大，不像是来长见识的——”丸井咽下满嘴的糕点渣笑眯眯道：“倒像是缺钱。”  
被戳中要害，切原一激灵，整个人都僵直了。  
丸井看着台下恶犬撕咬叫了声好，转过头来呵呵笑道：“紧张什么，我又不会到真田那告你的状，而且谁还没个用钱的时候？”  
切原见他不停地往嘴里塞着糕点，又是一副随性和善的模样，也逐渐不再紧张，犹犹豫豫地问道：“所以我赢的钱…还能拿到吗？”  
丸井道：“赌场的人不守规矩我替你教训他们，不过这钱是底下那么多权势贵胄的脸面，不好拿。”切原要开口说什么，被他抬手按住，“你且说说，你要多少钱？做什么？”  
切原低头道：“我今日在花街上救了个人，想给他赎身。老鸨开口就是两千两，我实在拿不出那么多钱。”  
丸井道：“只见一面便不惜一掷千金为他赎身，看来定是个美人，叫你一眼就忘不了了。”  
切原还没说话脸先红了，“是…今日若是凑不齐这两千两，明天他就要被别人赎走，我就再也见不到他了。”  
“原来是这样……”文太敲敲碟子，恰好胡狼端了点心进来，他拨走桌上两枚大的筹码对胡狼道：“去兑成现钱，再换成银票。”又转头对切原道：“我最爱成人之美，这钱我替你出了。”  
切原当即站起来，“这怎么行？！”  
“嗨呀，坐下坐下。”丸井拉着切原坐回座位上，“这钱呢我也不打算白出，你也知道，我这个异姓王和其他宗室皇子毕竟不同，在宫中没几个说得上话的人，未免太寂寞。我看你这性子和我倒是合得来，我想交你这个朋友。”  
“这……”小王爷把话说到这份上，切原心想这要是不答应岂不是不识抬举，可是，柳前辈今日嘱咐了自己什么来着……  
他正犹豫间，胡狼拿着个红木扁盒上来了，一打开，里面正是两千两的银票。切原心一横，拿过银票给丸井行了个大礼，“多谢小王爷仗义相助，这钱我日后一定还上！”  
丸井笑道：“还就不必了，朋友之间谈什么钱呢。快去吧，别让你的小美人久等了。啊对了——”他指了指桌上新端来的糕点，“把这个带走，全京城里可没几个师傅有这样的手艺。”


	5. Chapter 5

切原带着银票奔去妓院已经是后半夜，花街上不像前半夜那么热闹了，老鸨站在门口打着哈欠送客，斜眼瞧见他压根没当回事，“要是拿不出钱就算了，我们这可不带赊账的。”  
“瞧不起谁呢？”切原甩出张银票道，“拿去，兑不出银子我把脑袋摘下来给你！”  
老鸨瞬间喜笑颜开，“来来来，我带您去领人，您知道那小贱人……哦不，您知道他叫什么名吗？”  
“……幸村？”  
“对对，幸村精市，名字倒是雅致。”  
切原本以为自己会被刁难一番，没想到这么顺利就被领了进去。一节一节踏上楼梯，想到很快就能见到那个人，心脏都要兴奋地跳出来。  
老鸨毫不客气地拍着房门道：“出来吧，有人来给你赎身了。”  
没过一会儿，门里面就传来有人跑出来的脚步声，听那声音甚至连鞋都没穿。  
门“吱呀”一声打开，欣喜的笑容在看见来人的瞬间凝固在了脸上。  
老鸨酸溜溜道：“你倒是幸运，有人愿意赎你，愣着干什么？还不收拾收拾赶紧走人好给老娘腾地方。”  
切原发觉了幸村表情的不自然，但他并没有多心，只当是幸村对于被自己这样一个陌生人赎身有些担忧和害怕，他拉起幸村的手道：“你放心，以后我会好好待你的！而且再也不会有人欺负你了！”  
幸村点点头，俯下身行了个大礼。

两人走在街上时，连做宵夜的摊贩都已经歇息了。  
幸村被牵着手小步跟在后面，他的行李很少，小小一个行囊里好像只有些瓶瓶罐罐，走起路来发出碰撞的声音。  
切原知道他不能说话，便主动开口介绍起自己，“我叫切原赤也，今年十九了，现在呢在宫里当值，你放心，我真的是个好人！以后我来保护你，绝对不会欺负你的！”  
他感觉到握着的那只手一缩，回过头去，发觉幸村低着头好似并没有因为脱离苦海而感到开心，反倒有种说不出的苦楚，便问：“离开那地方怎么不见你高兴？”  
幸村挤出一个笑来，就这么无声地望着切原，倒显得十分乖巧。  
切原有点泄气地垂头道：“我知道你定是见我年纪不大，觉得说什么都是一时兴起的玩笑话，但我是真心喜欢你的，见你第一面就喜欢上了，所以这才马不停蹄地去借……借了钱帮你赎身。”他见幸村歪头眼神里带了询问，又连忙道：“不过你不用担心，我现在可是陛下面前的红人，哪天得了赏赐就很快就能把这钱还上啦，而且我本身也有些积蓄，会让你衣食无忧的。”  
幸村点点头，笑得好似有些发自内心了。  
“啊对了，你的哑疾……是怎么回事？”切原试探地问，“是生来就这样吗？”  
幸村摇摇头，借着月光在切原手心写道：“几年前家中变故，生了一场大病，醒来就说不出话了。”  
“找大夫看过吗？”  
幸村垂下眼帘，又轻轻摇了摇头。  
想想也是，他自己的命和身子都在别人手里头，又哪里有钱去找大夫呢。  
切原牵着他继续走，道：“没事，我认识个前辈懂些医术，明日请他来帮你看看，说不定吃了药就会好呢！”  
他说的人自然是柳，然而说到柳他便想起另一个人，“说起来，在门口的时候，我听老师叫了你，你和他认识？他姓真田，真田弦一郎。”  
只见幸村突然站住脚，脸上表情几番变换却没有回答。  
然而就算只看他的反应，切原也知道了这两人必是熟识，当即追问：“你怎么会认识老师？他可是从来不会到这种地方的。”  
幸村沉默了片刻，拉起切原的手简单地写下那日发生的事。  
切原看着幸村在自己手心认真写下一笔一划时嘴角不由自主地微微翘起，瞳孔猛然一缩。待幸村写完，他了然道：“原来是这样。老师那人就是爱‘多管闲事’，从前他见着街上有人卖儿卖女都会出钱买下，然后再找个好人家安置。那日他不管撞见是谁被欺辱，都一定会出手搭救的。”说完见幸村愣愣地看着他，又道：“真的，你别不相信啊，老师可是个大好人呢。哎……你怎么哭了？”  
幸村抹去掉下的眼泪摇摇头。  
切原的眸子暗了下来，把人揽到自己怀里安抚道：“我知道你一定受了不少欺负，以后都不会有了。”边说边望了望左手边的路，然后心思一沉，揽着幸村转身往右去了。  
他找了间还亮着灯的客栈落脚，让店小二领着上了楼，走进房间对幸村道：“我还没有自己的寓所，所以只能委屈你暂时住在客栈了。”然后把自己手里一直拎着的食盒放到桌上打开盖道：“正好我这叫人塞了些点心，你吃一些吧，吃了甜的兴许心情就会好点呢。”  
幸村只往那食盒里看了一眼就退开了，摇了摇头朝切原抱歉地笑笑。  
切原也不再勉强，“那你早些休息吧，眼看着天都要亮了，我得去上值了，等我散值了就回来。”说完又忍不住道：“你……你不会偷偷离开吧？”  
幸村垂下眼帘，像是下了什么决心似的在他手心写道：“你救我性命，又为我赎身，往后我就是你的人了……”  
最后那一笔指尖钩向手心，麻痒的触感让切原浑身一震，他猛地把幸村扯进自己怀里紧紧抱住许久才松开，“你……你等我晚上回来。”说完便转头跑走了。  
幸村站在门口许久，转过身来，视线重新落在了食盒上。

天刚亮起的时候宫中的朝会已经结束了。  
真田和柳同路便邀他上了车，迫不及待地把怀里的东西拿出来道：“莲二，钱够了。”  
柳看了一眼道：“这不是你家祖宅的房契和地契吗？你难道要把它变卖了？”  
“那宅子空着也是空着，不如卖了，地段还不错，能卖个好价钱。”  
“那可是当年高祖赐下的，你这一转手得闹出多大的动静？”  
“我也不是拿这钱做什么伤天害理的事。”  
“变卖御赐的祖宅给娼伎赎身，只怕是会有人借机参你个不忠不孝。”  
“也没什么其他法子了，府上值钱东西都当了就算勉强凑出这个数，以后也没法过日子。”  
“我不是说帮你凑？”  
“你掏光家底，自己日子怎么过？以后指望赤也那小子养你？”  
“他养活好自己就不错了。”柳笑笑没再说话，他知道自己这个同僚如果决定了什么就是谁都劝不回来了。  
变卖房产总是得要些时间，真田放心不下幸村又去了一趟妓院。然而这一回他拍开门，老鸨便告诉了他几个时辰之前的事。  
“人已经被赎走啦。”  
真田勃然大怒，“你这人怎么不讲信用？！”  
老鸨拢了拢衣领道：“军爷您当这是谈婚论嫁呢，还有订婚这一说？再者说，订了婚也能悔啊不是？人家出钱比你多，这生意我干嘛不做？”  
“是什么人带走的幸村？！”  
“就上次来闹事那小子，和你一道的那个。”


	6. Chapter 6

“查到了。”  
“在哪儿？！”  
“花街外面的一间客栈，昨天后半夜开的房。”  
真田知道消息霍然起身，柳忙喊住他，又道：“除此之外，我还顺便查了些别的事，免得叫人觉得你是在假公济私。”  
“……什么事？”  
“曾经东宫有位幕僚姓幸村，七年前废太子谋逆，党羽尽诛，其家眷有幸躲过连坐，但也没人再有他们的行踪。”  
柳本以为自己说完真田会表现出惊讶，至少要辩解一句天下也不只有一家姓幸村，没想到真田沉声道：“倒也合理，幸村说他是家道中落才沦落风尘。”  
“他父亲可是废太子同党！”  
“亲长谋逆，稚子何辜？他现在是个无权无势的哑巴，难不成还能再为他父亲或是废太子报仇？更何况，他也不一定是罪臣之子。”  
柳皱眉道：“弦一郎，你是不是已经忘了自己现在的处境？任何陌生人接近你，都是危险。”  
“就算是危险，也是我要接近他。”真田说着便往出门了。

真田走在街上，何尝不知道自己像是被鬼迷了心窍，这么多年里救过许多人，可哪一次都没有如此牵挂一个人。他一想到是切原为幸村赎了身，三魂几乎要去了两魂半。那小子哪里来的那么多钱？只是过了不到一天时间，自己心爱的人怎么就成了别人的人？  
他迫不及待地敲响客房的门，打开门的幸村见了他先是惊讶，然后愤恨地立马要将门重新阖上。  
“幸村！”真田强闯进门，扳住对方瘦弱的肩膀，急道：“幸村，你听我解释，我是真的想给你赎身的，那日在楼下遇见的是我的同僚，他来寻我，我正要问他借钱……”  
话没说完，“啪”的一巴掌打在真田的脸上，幸村打完便红了眼眶。  
真田又急又慌的心情彻底冷静下来，声音也跟着沉到了谷底，“对不起……”  
然而迟来的道歉已经太苍白了。  
沉默许久，他开口问道：“昨天……那小子碰你没有？”  
幸村摇摇头。  
“那就好，我这就带你去和他说清楚……”说完拉起幸村的手便走。  
话音未落，身后响起切原的声音，“老师要和我说什么？”  
切原脸上没了一贯没心没肺似的笑，他紧紧盯着两人牵在一起的手，直到幸村一寸一寸，仿佛恋恋不舍地把自己的手抽出来，站到自己这边。  
真田怒道：“我正想问你，你哪来的一千两？”  
一千两？  
切原先是一愣，心里把坐地起价的老鸨祖宗十八代都骂了一遍，开口道：“我借的。”  
“谁能一下借你一千两？！”真田反应了片刻突然高声质问道：“说，你是不是又去赌场了？！”  
切原正愁怎么解释自己那笔钱的来处，此时也不愿节外生枝，干脆一低头认了。  
“你…屡教不改！”真田抬手就要打人，余光瞥见幸村竟被吓得退到一边瑟瑟发抖，好似忆起了之前被打的经历，硬生生地把手收了回来。  
切原立刻硬气起来，仰头道：“好在老天爷开眼，让我连着赢到这个数，不然，这个钱老师也未必出的起。”  
真田几乎要被这混小子气笑了，“好，就算你出的起这个钱，你就叫幸村一直住在这儿？你要让他一辈子居无定所？”  
“我……”切原一下子被噎了回去，眼下自己的确没能力给幸村一个家。  
真田道：“我叫人去收拾间房，让他在我府上先住下。”  
“凭什么？！”切原嘴角抽动，绿色的瞳仁死死地盯着真田的眼睛。他知道今日若是让对方把幸村带走，那自己就真的没有半分机会了，于是丝毫不退让道：“给幸村赎身的是我，老师难不成是想横刀夺爱？好啊，我倒要看看，这件事若传出去，老师还有什么资格为人师表。”  
“够了！”柳的声音在他现身之前就顺着木质的楼梯传了上来，“师徒两人为了一个伎子争风吃醋，丢不丢人？”  
切原见来人是柳，立刻放软了声音道：“柳前辈——你来的正好，你懂医术，我正想请你来给幸村看看他的哑疾……”  
柳瞥了真田一眼，真田发觉自己失态不再说话。他又看向切原，“又去赌场了？”  
切原小声道：“柳前辈，我知道错了……你快帮幸村看看。”  
狭长的眸子看向幸村，对方似是感受到来者不善，神情比之前更加畏缩。切原抢先一步把人搂住，“别怕，柳前辈很温柔的。”  
“赤也，去拿纸笔来。”柳边说边朝一旁的桌椅做了个“请”的手势。  
柳在幸村面前落座，先是把过脉，又叫幸村张开嘴看了许久。问道：“一直哑？”  
“不是的！”切原把纸笔还有研好的墨放到桌上，替幸村答道：“是几年前家里出事生了场大病，醒来之后就说不出了。”  
柳盯着幸村问：“具体是几年前？”  
这个问题切原答不出，便看向幸村，真田知道柳是何用意，视线也落到了幸村身上。  
自己身上聚集了所有视线的焦点，幸村避无可避，他抬眼看见了真田眼中的试探，垂下眼帘干脆地写下了那个明知对方最不想看见的年份。  
“七年前。”  
柳问道：“你父亲，是废太子的党羽。”  
幸村没有否认，继续写道：“家父问斩，母亲与小妹被人强占，只余我……”  
“你又是何时、怎么到的妓院？”  
握着笔的手不住地颤抖，再也写不下任何字，笔间的浓墨滴落在纸上，渲染开一圈圈墨痕。  
真田见状从幸村手中抽出笔扔到桌上，“莲二，别问了！”  
切原也道：“柳前辈，你快说他的哑疾到底能不能治好？”  
幸村这么干脆地承认，柳反倒不知该如何继续发难，便起身道：“脉象、喉咙、舌头都很正常，我看不出什么问题。”  
真田问：“那是为什么？”  
柳看着幸村，后者只是用那双水光盈盈的眸子回望着他，似是不解他为何这么看着自己。柳道：“或许是心病，又或者……是被什么别的东西封住了声音。恕我医术浅薄，没能力医治。若有国手名家出手，也许能看出端倪。”  
“心病？……”真田低声道：“寻常人倘若遭逢如此变故，只怕是根本活不下去了……”  
切原不清楚当年旧事，便开口问柳：“柳前辈，七年前发生了什么事？”  
柳道：“回去给你讲。”说完就是一副要带他离开的架势。  
“可是……”切原看向幸村。  
真田自知晚了一步便是理亏，虽是舍不下幸村，可也不能真的将他抢回自己身边，只得退了一步拿出身上凑出的不少银子放在桌上，对切原道：“就算住在客栈，也不能短了吃穿用度。”说完竟头也不回地走了。  
切原也不想苦了幸村，可收了这几锭银子，自己也没法再安生留下，也只好心不甘情不愿地对幸村道：“我去给你找厉害的大夫，过两天再来陪你。”  
幸村开不了口，缓缓点了头，又朝柳浅浅一笑行了礼。  
柳的视线扫过纸面上娟秀的字迹，又和幸村对视一眼，带着切原离开了。


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
切原从客栈出来听柳讲了旧事，虽是知道柳一贯心细，许多事又总看得比常人透彻，可所有谨慎和怀疑落在幸村身上，总让他觉得有些过于担忧了。且不说他是自己亲自从妓院救出来的，就说他即便是罪臣之子又如何，一个哑巴能做什么呢。  
切原和柳分别之后又在街上转悠了快两个时辰，他还记着要给幸村找个厉害大夫治病的事，可走街串巷遇见的医馆和走方郎中都问过了，给他的回答都是哑疾根本治不好。  
一时间原本还带着期待的心情慢慢沉到了谷底，他漫无目的地游走到黄昏时候，一抬头竟是走到了丸井文太的府邸门口，昏沉的脑中顿时敞亮，立刻去叫门求见。  
下人听他报了名字居然仿佛认识他一般，当即热络地迎进门，一路小跑着去通报主人。切原有些意外，自己这等职位居然有这样的待遇，难不成丸井小王爷真把那日在赌场说的话当真了要把自己当朋友？  
正当他想着，下人便来领他入了内堂，穿过几进院子又绕过假山池塘，原来丸井正在花园边赏晚霞边品尝点心。  
“打扰小王爷雅兴。”切原站在一旁躬身行了礼，他有求于人，自是收敛了脾气，摆出十二分的恭敬来。  
丸井招手道：“客气什么，来坐下陪我一起尝尝这些新点心。”  
切原在街上晃悠一下午肚子正饿得咕咕叫，恭敬不如从命地落座，陪着吃了一块桃花形的糕点。  
“怎么样？是不是外酥内软，清甜可口？这面皮可是用牛乳熬出的油脂开的酥，和水油皮来来回回折了十八层，里面的内馅是用莲子蒸熟反复过了三次细筛才能有这么细腻的口感……”  
切原听丸井滔滔不绝讲着自己完全不懂的内容，不能打断还只能附和称赞，这样又快过了半个时辰丸井才肯喝口水歇一歇。  
他才要开口说话，丸井就又先开口了：“那日给你带的点心吃过了吗？”  
切原接道：“啊…我…我那天去给幸村赎身，他没吃饭，就留给他了。”  
“幸村？”丸井像是想了一下，“哦，是你看上的那个小美人。这些日子你跟他怎么样？”  
切原顿了一下，他并不想把和老师的事牵扯出来，便只是道：“还好……就是……我现在是和同僚一起住在寓所，不方便带他一起住下，只能把他暂时安置在客栈。”  
丸井道：“住客栈也是笔不小的开销，不是长久之计啊。”  
“但我买不起京城的宅子……”切原声音低下来，他见丸井提了钱，便又想起来自己还欠着钱的事，立刻又抬头道：“小王爷，我欠你那两千两能不能给我宽限些时日，我一定会还的！”  
丸井挥挥手，“我都说了不用还了。”  
“小王爷……”  
“哎！”丸井抬手打住，“再说可就见外了，喝茶喝茶。”  
见对方这么坚决，切原更觉这位小王爷是个亲善的好人，而已经到了嘴边的另一个请求更不知该如何开口。  
丸井见他不说话，便主动开口问道：“哎，跟我讲讲你是怎么看上的那个小美人？是曲儿唱得好听，还是床上伺候得舒服？”  
切原脸上一阵红，终于找了个机会道：“他…他是个哑巴。我就是心疼他。”  
“哑巴？”丸井睁大了眼睛，像是不相信居然有人会花两千两去给一个哑巴赎身。  
“他不是天生就是哑巴，是后来家中变故生了场大病之后才哑的，不是真的说不了话，我想着要是有厉害的大夫给他瞧瞧，说不定能治好。”切原越说头越低，到最后头几乎要趴在桌子上，“所以…所以小王爷人脉广，一定认识比寻常大夫厉害的神医，还请小王爷引荐！”  
“神医啊……”丸井琢磨了片刻忽然道：“还真认识一个，据说是朝中柳生御医的私生子，不过他的诊金也高得吓人…”  
“有多高？！”切原瞬间来了精神，“我去把陛下的赏赐都卖了，够不够一次的诊金？”  
丸井道：“那必然是够的，只是后续复诊或是开药都要银子，你若是还想和他过日子，光靠变卖这些东西可不够啊。”  
“这……”  
丸井话锋一转道：“不过有件事你说对了，这天底下皇帝的封赏就是来钱最快的法子。你去变卖从前的，不如争取眼下的。”  
切原愣愣道：“怎么争取？”  
丸井点点切原的脑袋，“你这脑瓜怎么这么不灵光，想得封赏自然是要办大事，难不成你还指望着天天在城墙根下巡逻天上掉下真金白银来？”  
切原仍然一脸茫然，“可…可我就是负责内城城防的啊。”  
“既然是负责城防，那如果有刺客就是你的职责范围了。”  
“刺客……”切原缓缓明白过来，“可是上回的刺客只是在宫门露了一面就跑了，正巧老师在，他就亲自去追了。”  
丸井问：“那追到了吗？”  
切原摇头。  
“连真田都没能抓住的人要是让你抓住了，不就是大功一件了？陛下龙颜大悦，你得的封赏还会少吗？”丸井拍拍切原的胳膊循循善诱道，“到时候别说是诊金了，连京城的宅子怕不是都直接有了。有了自己的住处才算真正当家做主，那日子过得才踏实啊。”  
切原见他说得有理，当即起身拜道：“多谢小王爷指点，我明日就着手去查。”  
丸井把人扶起来道：“行啦，动不动就弯腰，不累嘛？来，我告诉你那神医住在哪，你可要记准了。”


	8. Chapter 8

8.  
“幸村——”  
客栈房门一打开，幸村的手就被切原捧住了，“幸村，你的哑疾有救了！我请到了神医，真的是神医！就在楼下了！”切原兴奋得样子眼睛里都在闪着光。  
可幸村像是没反应过来般愣了愣。  
“怎么了？”切原问，“你不想治好你的哑疾吗？”  
幸村这才露出微笑，同时带着不解望向切原又歪了歪头。  
切原猜他想问的是哪里找来的大夫，便自豪地一拍胸脯道：“恰好有贵人相助，我又废了好大一番功夫才把这神医请来，走吧，让他瞧瞧说不定你立刻就能开口讲话了。”说着也不管幸村作何反应便拉着他下了楼。  
“柳生大夫！”切原还没走下楼便朝坐在角落里的人热情地招呼道，全然不知身后的人脸上笑容瞬间僵在了脸上。  
柳生大夫朝他俩行了一礼。他二十岁左右，长相十分周正，看着幸村似笑非笑问道：“在下柳生比吕士，你就是病患吗？”  
幸村往切原身后躲了躲，像是有些害怕的样子。  
切原想着也许是此前看病都失败的经历让他格外抗拒再面对一次失败，便拉着他的手安慰道：“别怕，柳生大夫很厉害的，和外头那些庸医都不一样。”  
幸村这才走上前来落座。  
柳生身后还跟了个人，看年纪不像是药童，可能是学徒，他打量着幸村却没说话。  
柳生和寻常大夫一样，先诊了脉又让幸村张嘴看了看，随后取出银针，手起针落刺入脖子和头顶几处穴道。  
期间幸村反应倒是平淡，切原却是紧张得手都攥了起来，见柳生动作结束忙问：“大夫，怎么样？！”  
“喉咙、舌头都没问题…”柳生话说了一半，切原见他下了跟柳一样的结论才要失望，柳生却看着幸村道：“我猜是过度惊吓后导致的经络闭塞，寻常大夫诊脉发现不了，我现在把针取出，你发声试试。”说完柳生依次取下银针。  
切原眼中又重新燃起希望，他比幸村更加激动，“快，快试试！”  
幸村张开嘴，发出了极轻极短的一声“…啊”，立刻难以置信地望向切原。  
切原愣了愣，欣喜若狂地一把抱住幸村，“太好了！太好了！你可以说话了！你…你试试叫我的名字！”  
幸村抓着切原的衣袖也是欢喜得眼眶里都是泪，却是唇舌不利索，怎么也叫不出切原的名字。  
柳生解释道：“经络闭塞太久，若想完全恢复还需要用药调养。”他说罢转头对身后的人道：“仁王，去带切原公子抓药，不远就有药铺。”  
那瘦高青年一挑眉，“走吧。”  
切原揽着幸村肩膀道：“你在这儿等一会儿，我马上回来。”  
见幸村点点头，他才跟着那人离去。  
两人才出了客栈们，幸村脸上那欣喜的泪痕还在，所有笑容却是霎时消失不见，取而代之的是一种难以名状的冷漠和疏离。  
柳生勾起嘴角道：“好一朵娇弱无害的白莲花啊，装得这么像，连我都要信了。”  
幸村冷冷瞧他一眼，竟是与常人无异般张口道：“你来做什么？”  
柳生的表情同样冷淡：“自然是小王爷的安排。你太慢了，小王爷要等不及了。”  
幸村道：“我知道，但是这事本就急不得。”  
柳生笑笑，“我怕是你动了真感情，舍不得。”  
幸村脸上仍是古井无波的表情，过于冷淡的表情甚至看上去更为嘲讽，“你多虑了，那师徒俩一个比一个蠢。”  
“既然如此，就更该加快动作，别把时间浪费在无用的事上。”柳生说着拿出一个小药瓶放在桌上，“这个给你，需要用的时候倒进香炉里，别倒多了，香气太浓容易叫人起疑。”他说完站起身，“好了，他们应该快回来了，我得把你穴道重新封上。”  
幸村皱眉，“没必要。”  
“这回只封一半。”柳生瞥了一眼药瓶，“我怕到时候你装不下去。”说完便又给幸村施了针。  
“幸村！我们回来了！”  
听见切原的声音，幸村将药瓶藏进了袖中，转头见切原拎着一串药包跑过来，邀功似的在他面前晃晃，“幸村，看，有了药你很快就能开口说话了！”  
幸村点点头，又恢复了那温顺无辜的模样，这一回他主动牵起切原的手，勾住了他的手指，只是低头那浅浅一笑就让切原觉得为他做什么都值了。  
“柳生大夫。”切原开口有些犹豫，“下次……下次什么时候复诊啊？我……我提前准备诊金。”  
“不急。先调养一个月再说吧。”柳生说罢便已将桌上针具收好准备带着那名叫仁王的青年离开了。  
切原行礼将人送走，转过身开心得几乎要蹦起来，他一把抱住幸村的肩膀道：“太好了太好了！以后就能每天听幸村说话了！幸村的声音一定像是百灵鸟一样好听！”他笑得开怀，甚至不顾旁人的目光，直接抱起幸村转了两圈，红着脸磕磕巴巴道：“幸村，我、我能亲你一下吗？”  
幸村一边心中默默想着眼前的人被自己骗得团团转的样子真是蠢得可笑，一边做出被他的情绪感染的样子腼腆地点点头。随后他只等着在众目睽睽还想被对方按住强吻，再被抱到楼上的床上……连柳生给的药粉都能省下了。  
可切原却只是亲了下他的脸颊，又飞速退开了。  
切原望着幸村道：“我好好想过了，我不该怨是老师先遇见的你。不管从前如何，你现在也是我的人了，我就会永远对你好，为了你我什么都愿意做。我知道对于你来说我就是个突然出现的人，但是没关系，我不会勉强你，我相信总有一天你会发现我的好，到时候就会真的喜欢上我了。”  
少年目光炽热，脸上的笑就像他的吻，干净得不带一点杂质。  
幸村承受不住这样的目光低下头去，比起切原自己真是脏透了。


End file.
